On Christmas, Anything Can Happen
by Wolf Demon Akari
Summary: Just something to get you into the spirit of Chistmas that I lack. Behold the randomness!! Gym..socks..? Yet again, a yaoi warning..[Hiei x Kurama] Reviews are nice..


- - - - - - - -  
  
Hello everyone! I finally decided to do a Christmas ficcie! The characters used here are used in Anime at Nite: I love Hiei!, my other ficcie. As in: Akari, Mei, Kali, and Missy. Enjoy your reading! Warning: YAOI!  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Disclaimer: I..dont..deserve..YYH!!!! WAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
:::blah::: indicates thoughts  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
One slim hand slipped into the mailbox, drawing out all sorts of envelopes. Carelessly looking through the love letters and bills, his evergreen orbs stopped upon one that seemed to stick out. As in, it was covered with drawings and paw-prints. :::From Akari and..Company? This just can't be good..::: Skillfully, the Youko ripped the envelope open to peek at its content.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Kuramie-chan,  
  
Hello!! Bet ya didn't expect this but..oh well! Anycows, you and Hiei-chan are invited to come Chrissmassie shopping and spending Christmas Eve with us! Ain't you just the lucky ones!! JA!  
  
~*~Akari~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
P.S. If you refuse, I will kill everyone you know and care for, better be there!  
  
Kurama was taken back by the rudeness of the letter. But then again, that's Akari for ya. He stuffed the letter in his back pocket and proceeded into the house to search for his beloved Fire Demon. He knew he'll find him sleeping in his bedroom and an empty container of 'sweet snow' at his bedside. Oddly enough, that's exactly what he found. He chuckled to himself and nudged Hiei gently.  
  
"Koi, wake up."  
  
No response.  
  
"Hiei---"  
  
The cursed phone cut him off. With a groan, Kurama dragged himself across the room to pick it up.  
  
"Moshi Moshi."  
  
"Oi! Kurama!" Yusuke's voice answered enthusiastically on the other side.  
  
"Ohayo Yusuke-kun, don't mind me asking but..did you get a letter from..Akari..and..Company..?"  
  
"Erm, yeah..thats why II called in the first place." he chuckled. "Its a small world, ain't it?" a goofy grin never leaving his face. "Anyways, you think the brat is able to kill everyone we..know?" the question sounded weirder than planned.  
  
"Naw, but what the heck, lets go, it might even be fun." The red-head smiled, even though he knew that Yusuke couldn't see it.  
  
"I guess.." Hearing his drunken mother, Yusuke had to say his good byes and hang up. "Alright, see ya then, ja Kurama!"  
  
"Sayonara." Kurama pushed the 'off' button and placed the cordless phone on its right-full spot. His emerald orbs wondered onto the bed, where the sleeping form of his lover sleep peacefully.  
  
"Hiei, we gotta get ready, we're going to the mall." :::oops, shouldn't of said that..:::  
  
Ruby eyes snapped open. :::mall? bad sign::: "I'm not going." the demon announced and nuzzled his nose into the softness of the pillow.  
  
"Oh yes you are." Kurama grinned playfully and snatched away Hiei's blanket, only to see him curl up even more.  
  
"Hiei.." the kitsune rolled his eyes but Hiei ignored it.  
  
This went on for a full 20 minutes until the defeated half-Koorome gave up and crawled out of bed. A scowl fixed on his features. Kurama ruffed Hiei's hair and smiled sweetly.  
  
"That's better."  
  
"What are we going for, anyway?" Hiei blinked his sleepy eyes to clear his vision and look at the kitsune. Confusion written in bold print over his face.  
  
"Christmas shopping." came his lover's muffled answer, as he was in the closet, searching for a pair of clean pants for Hiei.  
  
"Whats..Christ..mas..?" The Koorome was still as clueless as it can be.  
  
Kurama smiled as he came out of the closet with a black pair of pants and a blue, sleeve-less shirt. :::His nativity makes him even more loveable:::  
  
"Its a ningen holiday, its a special time of year when families and close friends gather to spend an evening together at a great dinner. After that, they exchange gifts." Telling him about Santa, the religion, and such would be too much. Kurama threw the clothes at Hiei who caught them without a problem and began putting them on.  
  
"So we're shopping for the gifts..?" the demon tried to understand all this. Why did Ningenkai have to be so complex. He zipped his pants up and searched for the belts.  
  
"Exactly." the Youko smiled and handed him one of the leather white belts. "Where's the other?" the green orbs scanned the room and stopped on a small lamp stand where the other belt was carelessly thrown. Hiei struggled with the belts and then slipped the blue material over his head. It outlined every muscle on his perfect torso. Kurama watched his lover with a lop- sided grin. Soon, the two were ready to go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Akari bounced around the room, throwing her brown tresses around. She was not able to hold her excitement in. Missy's green orbs followed the bouncing girl until she got dizzy. She rolled them and gave out an annoyed sigh.  
  
"What's with you?" Kali poked her annoyed friend.  
  
"Gah.." Missy smacked her hand away and sighed once more. "I still don't see why we're taking the Yu Yu Hakusho boys shopping..why not Link..or..or..RANMA!"  
  
"Or Ashitaka?" the Mononoke Hime fan added.  
  
"Yeah, him too." sighing was becoming her new habit, along with going 'moo.'  
  
A pout formed on Akari's innocent face. "Oh come on!"  
  
The doorbell rang..or..err..barked and howled. The pouting girl bounded up to the door and opened it. An over-reacted grin replaced the pout at the sight of Kurama and Hiei. Being the big fan that she was, she glomped Hiei, who soon peeled her off. The girl got off the cold tiles with tears filling her eyes, threatening to shed.  
  
"Awww! Poor Akari-chan!" Kali whined in her friend's defense, only to cause Missy to roll her eyes once more.  
  
The one that has stayed silent (Mei) handed out lists of some sort.  
  
"These are the people we're shopping for?" an eyebrow went up as Kurama scanned down the list. Mei nodded and continued with her task. As soon as Kuwabara and Yusuke arrived, they were ready to leave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright." Mei started. "We're going to shop in pairs."  
  
Kurama took a step and stood next to Hiei, announcing that they're a pair. Akari scowled and pushed Kurama away, grinning idiotically. Missy grabbed the Hiei-obsessed fan by the arm and pulled her away from the small Jaganshi. "I think Kurama and 3-eyes are a pair." The girl winked and nudged Akari, harder than planned. Akari fell to the ground in an exaggerated manner and began rolling all over. Random passer-bys watched with amusement.  
  
"Well then." shifty eyes. "Off we go!" Mei grabbed Kali and hurried away. Missy franticly looked around. Seeing that her only choices were over- gelled Yusuke, idiot Kuwabara and rolling Akari, she pulled Ranma out of her pocket and scurried off.  
  
"Well Kuwa, I guess you're all alone." Akari grinned.  
  
"Wha? What about Uromeshi?!" Too late, the girl garbed Yusuke and ran away. Kuwabara sighed and went his own way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(silent night) "Moodles moo, moodles moo, moodle moodles moo. Moo-ooo-oo- dles mooo--ow!" Akari rubbed her sore head and glared around. Missy whistled innocently, a mallet behind her back. The other sneered and continued dressing up the tree. She put on her happy-go-luck grin and placed a picture of Hiei at the very top. Missy rolled her eyes and went to help Ranma set up the table. Mei, Kali, and Kurama (being the only ones to be able to cook) danced about the kitchen, making all sorts of foods. Kuwabara clumsily wrapped the rest of the gifts and placed them under the tree. The sulking fire demon watched the hustle from a distance, upon the window sill, polishing his katana. Annoyance painted on his face. Yusuke sat at the table, his mouth watering as the food was set before him. Soon, the anime characters, crazy fanfgirls, and random by-stander (Mei), were ready to eat.  
  
"Don't eat everything you dimwit!" the raven-haired ningen whacked Kuwabara from across the table. Kuwabara started chocking, soon to turn red. Akari burst into hysterical laughter and fell off her chair. The rest watched, a little frightened, and chewed their food..slowly.  
  
When dinner was over, the two insane fangirls (Akari and Missy) pounced on the gifts. Missy looked through the nicely and yet not-so-nicely wrapped gifts and picked one out.  
  
"For Hiei." she read. "From Akari."  
  
The girl snorted and threw the gift at Hiei. The deep ruby eyes shifted from one person to another. Kurama gave him a nod of approval, so the Jaganshi picked it up. He struggled with the fancy bows and carelessly ripped off the wrapping paper. To his surprise, it was a new katana, and a nice one too. Pleased with his gift, he closed the box and set it aside. Missy shrugged and picked up another.  
  
"To Kuwabara, from Kali." She stated and threw the present at the orange- haired ningen. Kuwa got hit square in the face. In the large box laid an envelope. He blinked and opened it.  
  
"Certificate to..THE BEAUTY SALON!?!" he turned red of out of embarrassment and anger.  
  
Everyone burst out with hysterical laughter.  
  
"Next! For Kurama..from..HIEI!" Akari grinned and handed the gift to the Youko. Kurama smiled at his lover and opened it. It was a kawaii kitsune plushie.  
  
"AWWWWWWW!!" Akari whined, wanting to hug Hiei badly. Hiei turned his head away and 'hn'ed.  
  
At the end, Yusuke ended up with hair gel, hair gel, and yet more hair gel. PLUS...gym socks? Kurama got the kitsune plushie, a gardening kit and a pack of black rose seeds. Akari's beloved Hiei received kitsune-shaped cream puffs, a katana, a new cloak, and elevating shoes. That's when Kuwa locked himself in the bathroom and Hiei had to be held down. Kuwabara wasn't all too happy about his gifts. (Ungrateful brat) He got a beauty salon certificate, green hair-spray, and a bug replant. For what? No one knows. Akari on the other hand was amused. She got a doggy collar, and 'I love Hiei' shirt, and a straight jacket. Missy was the only one to get Ranma something. She got him a pair of red boxers and asked him to do a strip show. He, of course, refused. However, dreams don't last forever..the guests had to leave..  
  
"Please!" the girl was on her knees.  
  
"No! I'll cut your throat if ya don't stop!" the Koorome barked back.  
  
"I don't care, as long as I die by your hands, I'm happy! Just one hug!" Akari pleaded.  
  
"Never!" Hiei hid behind the Youko.  
  
"Please!" Now she was on the floor and in tears. "ONEGAI HIEI-CHAN!"  
  
"No, and don't call me that!" he sneered.  
  
"Aw well!!" Akari sighed and glomped the fire demon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MERI KURISUMASU MINNA!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
